You Still My Sister !
by amyeka
Summary: "Biar bagaimanapun, tidak ada namanya mantan kakak kan? Kau adalah kakakku, begitu seterusnya sampai kita mati." Mereka berdua terpisah dengan cara tidak halus, apa yang terjadi jika mereka kembali bertemu ? My 2nd FF .. Read and Review please :


"Kami pulang!" perapian dirumah Malfoy Manor berpendar kehijauan, muncul dari perapian itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan ayahnya yang juga mempunyai rambut yang sama dengannya, hanya saja rambut ayahnya sedikit panjang, disamping ayahnya, berdiri seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Grannyyyy! Grandpaaaa! Scorpie pulaaang!" Scorpius Malfoy lari ke pelukan neneknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya,

"Uuu, my little hero! Bagaimana sekolahmu di Hogwarts sayang? Menyenangkan? Kau tidak bikin masalah tentunya?" sang nenek mencium kening cucunya.

"Tentu tidak Granny! Aku dan Albus sekarang menjadi beater di tim Quidditch Slytherin! Kemarin kami mengalahkan Gryffindor! Dan kau tau Granny, Albus habis dikerjain oleh James dan Fred karena mereka berdua kesal dikalahkan oleh Albus! Aku dan Albus juga diundang Prof. Slughorn untuk masuk ke klub Slugnya, katanya dia menyuruh kami untuk bertanya ke Dad atau Uncle Harry tentang klub Slug itu apa. Dan Granny, jangan panggil aku little hero lagi, aku sudah besar! Umurku sudah 12 tahun Granny!" Scorpie berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi muka cemberut ke neneknya.

Narcissa tertawa dan membelai rambut pirang Scorpie, "Kau tau Scorpie, rasanya baru kemarin Manor ini ramai oleh tangisanmu dan sorakan riang dari seluruh keluarga waktu melihat kau berjalan! Dan tau-tau kau sekarang sudah sebesar ini, berdiri tegap di depan Granny. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat kau tahu." Narcissa duduk di sofa panjang disamping Scorpie dan berhadapan langsung dengan Draco dan Astoria.

Tak lama kemudian, perapian disamping mereka kembali berpendar kehijauan, "Granndpaa!" Scorpius langsung memeluk kakeknya,

"Scorpie, tidak sopan! Grandpa pasti masih capek, setidaknya, biarkan Grandpa duduk terlebih dahulu!" Astoria menarik Scorpie dari kakeknya, tapi, Lucius tertawa dan mendekati cucu laki-lakinya itu, "Tidak apa-apa Astoria! Aku pun sangat merindukannya! Tak mau memberi kakekmu ini sebuah pelukan pahlawan kecil kami?" dengan cepat Scorpius memeluk kakeknya, Lucius membelai rambut pirang cucunya itu.

"O iyaaaa!" Scorpius berteriak dan berdiri di tengah-tengah semuanya, "Aku lupa mengatakan kepada kalian semua, Albus, Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginny, James dan Lily mengundang kita sekeluarga natal di rumahnya. Kita datang kan Dad?" Scorpie memasang muka memelas di depan ayahnya.

Draco yang melihat anak tunggalnya begitu antusias tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sesuatu yang mengejutkan bahwa Potter mengundang Malfoy untuk merayakan natal, mengingat apa yang dulu sering Draco perbuat kepada Harry, dia jadi merasa amat sangat malu, Draco sebenarnya enggan untuk datang, tapi dia lebih enggan lagi untuk mengatakannya kepada Scorpius, "umm, coba kau tanyakan dengan Grandpa, Scorpie?"

Lucius memandang tajam ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu kepadaku Draco?" Draco membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan santai, "Untuk kali ini, aku menyerahkannya padamu Dad!" Draco tersenyum kecil ke ayahnya itu, sementara Scorpie memohon-mohon didepan kakek dan ayahnya, berteriak-teriak mengharapkan bahwa mereka semua akan pergi, tapi, dua orang Malfoy senior itu hanya diam menatap Scorpius dan tidak membalas.

Scorpius menyadari adanya kemungkinan bahwa Dad dan Grandpanya tidak mau merayakan natal di kediaman Potter, Scorpius berlari menuju ibunya yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya, "Mum, mum, kita akan pergi natal di rumah Albus kan mum? Kita akan pergi kan mum? Ayo mum, bilang iyaaa…" Scorpius merengek sambil memegang lengan ibunya, dia tahu bahwa untuk kali ini dia bersikap seperti anak umur 7 tahun yang meminta mainan, tapi, Scorpius tidak mau kalau mereka semua tidak pergi ke kediaman Albus, kalau dia tidak datang natal nanti di rumah Albus, apa yang akan Albus katakan pada saat mereka kembali bertemu di Hogwarts, apa juga yang akan dikatakan Uncle Harry dan Aunty Ginny yang sudah sangat baik kepada Scorpius, mereka pasti akan kecewa.

Astoria menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih, dia membelai rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut, "Maaf Son, tapi Mum tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa, Dad yang punya hak sepenuhnya kepada kita sayang," Astoria sedih melihat anaknya, terlihat ada raut kecewa di wajah putra tunggalnya, tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tahu, Draco enggan untuk pergi natal ke rumah Albus, karena masa lalunya dengan Harry, tapi, dia juga tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Scorpie yang hampir menangis. Merasa tidak ada hasil membujuk Ibunya, Scorpie berlari ke arah neneknya.

"Granny, kita akan pergi ke rumah Albus kan? Kita akan natal di rumah Albus kan? Rose bilang, Grandpa Arthur dan Granny Molly akan datang! Granny bisa memasak bersama dengan Granny Molly! Granny Molly sangat suka memasak seperti Granny! Ayolah Granny, katakan padaku kita akan natal dirumah Albus kan?" suara Scorpie hampir menghilang, dia berusaha sebisa dia untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya di hadapan Dad dan Grandpanya, dia tau kedua Malfoy senior itu paling benci melihat lelaki cengeng.

Lucius semakin mencelos mendengar nama Arthur dan Molly juga akan datang. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana dulu dia menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Weasley, itu membuat dia semakin enggan untuk datang ke kediaman Potter, tapi seperti Draco, dia juga tidak tega mengatakan itu terang-terangan di hadapan Scorpie.

Narcissa sedih sekali melihat cucunya, dia berlutut di hadapan cucunya. Scorpie menunduk dan berkata dengan suara yang makin parau, "Kalau.. Kalau kita tidak datang natal di kediaman Albus.. Apa yang akan aku katakan nanti kepada Albus kalau kami sudah masuk sekolah.. Apa juga nanti yang akan aku katakan kepada Uncle Harry dan Aunty Ginny yang sudah mengundangku di King's Cross tadi.. Mereka.. Mereka pasti kecewa.." sekali lagi, Narcissa membelai rambut pirang cucunya sambil tersenyum menenangkan, lalu dia melihat ke arah dua Malfoy senior itu.

"Lucius Malfoy!" tapi, orang yang namanya dipanggil itu masih duduk menatap perapian, tidak menanggapi panggilan istrinya. Merasa diacuhkan, dia kembali melihat ke sisi sebelahnya.

"Draco Malfoy?" sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya, dia tidak bereaksi kepada suara ibunya yang memanggilnya.

Narcissa semakin jengkel melihat kedua Malfoy senior itu yang diam saja dan tidak bereaksi dengan pertanyaan Scorpius, "Jika dalam hitungan ketiga salah satu dari kalian belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius, aku yang akan membuat keputusan!" Narcissa berteriak dengan nada setengah mengancam sambil tetap menatap Scorpius, cukup untuk membuat dua Malfoy itu berputar menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Satu.." Draco dan Lucius saling berpandangan, wajah pucat mereka masih datar tanpa ekspresi, hanya mata mereka saja yang saling memberi kode.

"Duaa…" wajah pucat mereka kini semakin pucat, Draco dan Lucius semakin gelisah dan mulai memandangi satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tigaaaa…" Narcissa berdiri dan menghadap kearah kedua Malfoy itu,

"Waktu habis, dan kalian belum membuat keputusan, jadi, kali ini aku yang akan membuat keputusan. Dan apapun keputusanku, tidak boleh ada protes dari kalian semua."

Narcissa kembali menatap cucu tunggalnya itu dan tersenyum, "Scorpius sayaang. Tenang sajaaa, kita semua akan datang natal di kediaman Potter." Lucius dan Draco berdiri serempak, mulut mereka menganga mendengar keputusan Narcissa, "Tidak ada bantahan seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi!" Narcissa kembali melihat kedua Malfoy itu yang seakan-akan mau membantahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sedari tadi, cucu kecilku ini meminta pendapat kalian tapi kalian hanya diam saja tidak memberi jawaban. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau melihat cucu kecilku ini kecewa, kita semua akan pergi ke Potter Manor! Sekali lagi, SEMUANYA!" Narcissa mengatakan itu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, lalu tiba-tiba dia berbalik secara kilat menghadap ke arah dua Malfoy senior yang nampaknya ingin membantah.

"Sekali lagi! TIDAK-ADA-BANTAHAN! Scorpius, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu untuk ganti baju dan istirahat, besok kita akan pergi bersama-sama ke Diagon Alley untuk mencari kado natal untuk mereka semua, Astoria, bantu aku didapur." Scorpius meloncat senang dan memeluk neneknya, "Thank you so much Granny! I love you!" Scorpius mencium pipi neneknya singkat dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Astoria yang sedari tadi diam dan terperangah melihat aksi Mrs. Malfoy itu pun akhirnya berjalan disamping Narcissa,

"Kau tau Astoria, terkadang, kita harus tegas kepada para lelaki kita." Narcissa mengucapkan itu sambil berbisik dan mengerlingkan matanya kepada Astoria. Astoria hanya tertawa kecil, dibelakangnya dua Malfoy senior itu masih terpatung di depan perapian.

.

#

.

"Hmm, sekarang kado untuk Aunty Hermy dan Rose, mereka berdua menyukai buku, ayo, kita ke _Flourish and Blotts_!" Scorpius menarik lengan ayah dan ibunya. Jadi, disinilah mereka semua, seluruh keluarga Malfoy berada di Diagon Alley untuk mencari kado natal yang akan mereka rayakan di Potter Manor.

"Aku capek. Kalian pergilah, aku akan menunggu kalian di _Florean Fortescue_," Lucius berjalan membelakangi ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana Lucius Malfoy?" Lucius melihat istrinya menatapnya dengan mata mendelik, _dia pasti akan mengomel lagi, heeh. _"Ayolah Cissy, aku capek. Kau tau kita sudah menyinggahi kira-kira 5 toko. Kau kira aku tak lelah berjalan terus hah?"

Narcissa mengernyitkan alisnya memandang suaminya, "Seingatku dulu kau tak pernah mengatakan 'capek' waktu mengantarkan Draco berkeliling Diagon Alley hanya untuk membelikan dia dan tim Quidditchnya sapu kan?" Draco seperti tersedak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Matanya menatap ke arah ibunya seperti ingin mengatakan Mum-jangan-bongkar-aib-aku-didepan-anakku.

Lucius melotot mendengar perkataan Narcissa, "Cissy ayolah! Kita sudah tidak semuda dulu. Dulu mungkin aku akan sanggup mengajak Draco ke Diagon Alley masuk keluar toko untuk membeli peralatan sekolahnya. Tapi ayolah, itu DULU Cissy! DULU! Bahkan sekarang, Draco yang menemani anaknya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolah Scorpius!"

Narcissa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat suaminya, "Ya sudah, kita bertemu di _Florean Fortescue_ jam 1." Narcissa akhirnya mengalah, toh apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar juga.

"Urr, Mom. Untuk kali ini, bisakah kau saja yang menemani Scorpius?" Narcissa memandang tak percaya ke arah Draco. "Apa kau bilang Son? Apakah kau sama 'capek'nya dengan seorang laki-laki yang sudah mempunyai seorang cucu Son?" Narcissa berkata sinis sambil tetap memandang mata Draco.

Mata Draco menunduk ke bawah, tak berani menatap ibunya. Walaupun dia sudah sebesar ini bahkan sudah mempunyai anak, tapi dia tetap merasa segan jika ibunya itu memarahinya. "Bukan begitu Mum, aku dan Astoria kan… umm… sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan berdua saja ke Diagon Alley. Jadi, ya… well… kami mau mencari kado natal juga untuk mereka… tapi yaah… hanya berdua saja… boleh ya Mum?"

Narcissa menatap putra tunggalnya itu, ditatapnya juga Astoria disampingnya. Muka mereka berdua benar-benar memerah sekarang. _Ya ampun, apa mereka mengira mereka masih remaja apa memasang wajah seperti itu? Di depan Scorpius pula! Apa yang mereka pikirkan?_ Narcissa memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas panjang. "Oh baiklah! Scorpius tampaknya hanya Granny yang akan menemanimu belanja hari ini. Kita bertemu di _Florean Fortescue_ jam 1! Ingat itu!" Draco dan Astoria saling tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain. "Pasti Mum!" lalu dalam sekejap Astoria dan Draco menghilang dari pandangan Narcissa dan Scorpius.

.

#

.

"Total semuanya 13 Galleon 8 Sickle 6 Knut Madam." Narcissa mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas dari dompetnya. Setelah dia siap membayar belanjaan mereka, dia melihat Scorpius di luar. Sedang mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki, eh bukan, seorang Auror. _Ada apa ini? Siapa dia? Kenapa Scorpius berbicara dengan seorang Auror? Kenalan Scorpiuskah?_ Narcissa bertanya dalam hati hingga akhirnya dia menemui cucunya.

"Scorpius," panggil Narcissa. Serentak Scorpius dan pemuda Auror itu menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Narcissa. "Granny! Perkenalkan, ini Teddy. Anak baptis uncle Harry. Dia cukup dekat denganku dan Albus!" Scorpius memperkenalkan Teddy kepada Narcissa. "Waaw, jadi ini Grannymu Scorpius? Anda sungguh cantik Madam. Bahkan, di usia seperti ini anda masih terlihat menawan." Teddy mengangkat topinya dan menundukkan badannya memberi hormat. Dan tiba-tiba Narcissa memekik kecil, "Aaaa, Teddy! Rambutmu…" Rambut Teddy yang tadinya merah kecoklat-coklatan berubah menjadi coklat madu. Teddy memegang rambutnya dan tertawa, "O, maaf akan hal ini Madam. Saya adalah seorang Metamorphogus." _Metamorphogus? Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar ada seorang juga yang bisa Metamorphogus. Dan wajah anak ini. Aku seperti familiar dengan wajahnya. Dan, seperti ada perasaan rindu ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Sebenarnya, siapa anak ini? Siapa orangtuanya? Apakah mereka kenalanku?_

Narcissa tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Scorpius mengguncang bahunya. "Granny, kenapa bengong?" Teddy dan Scorpius melihat dengan tatapan cemas kepada Narcissa. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Scorpie. Omong-omong Teddy, aku belum mengetahui nama lengkapmu? Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Teddy menepuk dahinya dan kembali membungkuk di hadapan Narcissa. "Maafkan saya Madam lupa memperkenalkan diri saya seutuhnya. Nama saya adalah Teddy…"

"TEDDDDDYYYYYY!" Saat itu juga Teddy berhenti dan melihat ke arah belakang, "Sebentar Grandmaaaa! Sepertinya saya harus pergi duluan Scorpius, Mrs. Malfoy. Grandma saya tidak suka menunggu. Sampai jumpa Scorpius, ah, kita akan bertemu di pesta natal di rumah Harry kan? Sampai berjumpa disana kalau begitu. Saya duluan Mrs. Malfoy." Teddy membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Narcissa terpaku, berdiri terpatung di tempatnya. Narcissa sepertinya mengenal suara yang memanggil Teddy tadi, tidak, dia memang mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya. Narcissa menggeleng, _Ada apa denganku? Pasti aku kecapean karena menemani Scorpius belanja. Tiba dirumah aku harus beristirahat._ "Granny, ayo ke tempat Dad and Mum and Grandpa." Narcissa tersenyum mengangguk kepada Scorpius. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Narcissa melayang entah kemana.

.

#

.

"Muuuum! Daaaaad! Ayo cepaaaat! Bahkan Granny dan Grandpa saja sudah siap! Ayolah Dad!" Scorpius mengomel panjang lebar di belakang Astoria dan Draco. Draco mendegus kesal dan menatap anaknya, "Son, kita masih punya waktu 30 menit lagi kau tau? Dan lagi kita akan berangkat kesana dengan jaringan Floo! Tidak akan lebih dari 10 detik untuk mencapai rumah keluarga Potter!"

Astoria dan Narcissa mendelik ke arah Draco. "Apa kau bilang Draco? Kita pergi dengan Floo?" Astoria menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "TIDAK! Kita akan pergi dengan Apparate! Kita akan menghadiri pesta natal! Dengan banyak tamu –walaupun ¾nya keluarga Weasley. Tapi tetap saja! Kau mau kita menghadapi mereka dengan baju penuh debu?" Narcissa berkacak pinggang menghadap Draco, sedangkan Astoria hanya memandang Draco mendelik.

Draco menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, baiklah! Kita akan pergi dengan Apparate!" Draco menyerah dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia memang tidak bisa melawan dua orang wanita yang paling dia sayangi dihidupnya.

Selagi menunggu Draco, Narcissa duduk memandang perapian. Pikirannya masih melayang ke anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya sehari yang lalu bersama Scorpius. _Teddy, Teddy, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Dan suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Itu sangat mirip sekali dengan suaranya. Ya, dia. Orang yang selalu aku sayangi didalam hati terkecilku. Apa itu benar dia? Jika ia, berarti Teddy adalah cucunya? _

Lamunan Narcissa dibuyarkan oleh tepukan Lucius di pundaknya. "Cissy, kau baik-baik saja?" Lucius cemas melihat istrinya. Sepulang mereka dari Diagon Alley, keadaan Narcissa berubah. Dia lebih sering melamun, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Narcissa tersenyum dan memegang tangan Lucius. "TIdak apa-apa Lucius, aku baik-baik saja."

.

#

.

"LILYYYYY! Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengangkat kue jahenya! Sudah kau angkat apa belum? JAMEEEEES! Ya tuhan! Berapa kali kubilang jangan bermain-main dengan api! Debunya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan mana Albus? ALBUUUUUUSSS! Turun! Sedang apa kau didalam kamar hah?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah istrinya, dia mendekati istrinya dan mengecup pipinya, "Sudah, sudah… Jangan marah-marah seperti itu! Jelek tahu! Dan kata para Muggle, kalau kau marah terus menerus, kau akan cepat tua!" Ginny hanya bisa menghela nafas memandang suaminya, "Harry, setengah jam lagi mereka akan tiba disini! Dan coba kau lihat kondisi rumah kita! Jauh dari kata rapi!" Harry mengernyitkan alisnya, dia memandang sekitar, rumah dan ruang keluarganya sudah diberi Mantra Perluasan. Di samping jendela bertengger pohon natal, James dan Albus membantu Kreacher yang sedang sibuk menghiasi pohon itu sambil bersenandung. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah meja panjang berisi berbagai makanan-makanan natal dihidangkan di atas meja.

Lily sedang menghidangkan makanan ketika Ginny menyapa Harry dari belakang, "Harry, kau yakin ini semua akan berjalan baik?" Harry memandang penuh tanya kepada Ginny, "Harry, maksudku… Kau tahu, kau mengundang Malfoy… Ya aku tahu, aku tahu, Malfoy sekarang sudah berubah… Tapi, kau tahu… Keluargaku… Yah, apa kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Harry tersenyum kepada Ginny, dia mencium tangan Ginny dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tenang saja, malah, aku mendapatkan firasat baik Ginny, percayalah!"

.

#

.

"Albuuuuuus! Merry Christmas!" Scorpius dan keluarganya baru saja sampai ke rumah keluarga Potter. Albus langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Harry langsung mempersilahkan seluruh Malfoy itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu mereka. Tak lama setelah mereka datang, keluarga Ron pun datang. Pertamanya, Ron cukup terkejut dan agak sedikit emosi melihat keluarga Malfoy datang disini. Tapi, setelah Harry memberitahu bahwa dia yang mengundangnya, Ron jadi agak sedikit melunak. Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Bill datang, lalu disusul dengan keluarga George, Charlie, dan terakhir keluarga Percy dengan Arthur dan Molly.

Kedua Malfoy senior ini tidak tebiasa dengan keramaian yang seperti ini, bagaimanapun keramaian ini berbeda dengan keramaian yang selama ini mereka temui. Ini benar-benar 'ramai'. Draco dan Lucius duduk di sebuah sofa didekat jendela, memandang keluar. Mereka segan untuk bergabung dengan keramaian itu, tidak seperti Scorpius, Narcissa, dan Astoria yang langsung bergabung dengan keramaian itu.. Benar-benar tidak enak dengan ini semua. Mereka merasa canggung berada di tengah-tengah Weasley. Berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang dulu selalu mereka hina-hina. Apakah pantas mereka untuk bergabung bersama mereka?

"Lucius," Narcissa menepuk pundak Lucius pelan. Lucius hanya melihat dengan tatapan malas ke arah Narcissa. "Kau tidak boleh begini terus. Hei, ayo. Bergabung bersama mereka." Lucius menghela napas dan menunduk memandang ubin. "Aku… Entahlah Cissy… Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Arthur dan Molly… Merasa sedikit…" Narcissa tersenyum memandang suaminya. "Kalau kau hanya duduk diam disini, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau sudah menyesali itu semua bukan? Ayolaah, ikut aku." Narcissa menarik lengan Lucius paksa. Dengan terpaksa, Lucius beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Narcissa yang menyeretnya paksa.

Draco hanya memandangi ayah dan ibunya berada ditengah keramaian, sebentar lagi Astoria pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibunya. "Draco," Astoria memanggil Draco pelan. Draco menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Astoria bersandar ke dinding tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya didada. "Apakah aku harus mengulang semua kata-kata Mum tadi?" Draco menghela napas, dia mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke jendela sambil menatap bayangan Astoria di jendela. "Ntahlah, mungkin iya, kau tau bukan… Sudah berapa banyak hinaan dan ejekan yang kukeluarkan untuk Weasley ini. Dan aku tak yakin kalau mereka…" ucapan Draco berhenti tiba-tiba karena jari Astoria telah lengket di mulutnya. "Ssssh… Jangan bicara padaku Draco. Bicara pada mereka, bicara pada mereka tentang bagaimana kau menyesali perbuatanmu yang dulu itu." Astoria menatap dalam-dalam mata kelabu didepannya, dia tersenyum dan menarik tangan Draco mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Narcissa menepuk pundak Arthur dan Molly, dia tersenyum kepada mereka sambil mengerling seseorang di belakangnya yang menunduk tak sanggup menatap mereka. Arthur mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Narcissa dan dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucius. Lucius terkejut, kenapa justru Arthur yang mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu? Bukankah dia yang dari dulu mempunyai salah yang begitu banyak kepada Arthur? Lucius tersenyum getir menerima uluran tangan Arthur dan merekapun berpelukan. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

Begitupula yang terjadi dengan Draco dan Ron. Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri dihadapan Ron dan Hermione. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. Hermione menjawabnya dengan sebuah jabatan hangat dan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Sedangkan Ron, sepertinya dia belum begitu bisa memaafkan Draco. Karena dia baru membalas jabatan tangan Draco disaat Hermione memijak kakinya. Harry tersenyum melihat ini semua, kenyataan bahwa permusuhan telah tiada membuat hidupnya tenang. 17 tahun dia hidup dibawah penderitaan Voldemort dan sekutunya. Sekarang, sudah waktunya untuk dia hidup damai dan tersenyum tanpa beban.

.

#

.

Seluruh tamu yang datang telah duduk di meja panjang yang telah disediakan di ruang tamu keluarga Potter. Mereka duduk berdasarkan urutan usia, Arthur, Molly, Lucius, dan Narcissa duduk menempati kursi terdepan, menyusul Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, dan Harry beserta keluarga mereka. Di belakang, barulah terlihat penerus masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ehem," suara deheman Arthur membuat semua yang berada di meja panjang menoleh ke arahnya. "Well, seperti yang kita lihat. Di pesta natal kali ini, kita mendapat sebuah tamu kehormatan yaitu dari keluarga Malfoy…" Arthur menunduk sesaat kepada Lucius dan dijawab Lucius dengan anggukan dan juga senyuman. "…Terimakasih kepada keluarga Malfoy karena telah bersedia menghadiri pesta natal kecil ini… Sekarang, karena kita semua sudah lengkap. Mari kita mulai…"

"Tunggu!" Victoire berdiri menyela Arthur membuat semua yang ada di meja menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Victoire memerah dan dia sedikit salting dilihat oleh seluruh orang di rumah itu. "Maaf Grandpa, tadi kita semua belum berkumpul. Err, apakah kita tidak menunggu Teddy?" Sontak semua yang ada disitu tertawa melihat reaksi Victoire. Victoire yakin wajahnyya pasti sekarang sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus. Semua tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa Victoire pasti kehilangan pangerannya itu.

Tapi, bukan hanya Victoire yang juga menunggu Teddy. Narcissa tercekat begitu mengetahui kalau Teddy juga datang. Mukanya memucat. Dia memandang gelasnya dengan ragu, meminumnya dengan canggung dan memandangnya lagi. Dia memegang gelasnya dengan gelisah, dan tiba-tiba perapian di rumah keluarga Potter berpendar kehijauan lagi. "Teddy!" Victoire langsung menghambur ke pelukan Teddy. "Lama sekali! Kukira kau tak jadi datang! Aku menunggumu daritadi tau!" Victoire memasang cemberut ke arah Teddy. "Maafkan aku Vic, tadi aku dan Grandma sempat bermasalah dengan jaringan floo kami."

Tak lama kemudian, perapian di rumah keluarga Potter berpendar lagi, kali ini seorang perempuan tua muncul dari dalam perapian. "Merry Christmas!" katanya kepada semua orang didalam. Tiba-tiba, suara pecahan gelas membuyarkan suasana senang itu. "Andromeda?"

Narcissa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, tak percaya dengan siapa yang datang. Tangannya bergetar, gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai. "Narcissa?" Andromeda pun menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi, setelah itu, pandangan itu berganti dengan pandangan kebencian.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Andromeda bertanya dengan nada dingin kepada Narcissa.

"Umm, Grandma. Nyonya ini adalah kakek dari Scorpius, kau tahu Scorpius bukan? Temannya Albus, aku kira aku sudah memperkenalkannya kepada Grandma." Teddy memberitahu neneknya dengan canggung, belum pernah dia melihat neneknya menatap seseorang dengan tatapan sebenci itu.

"TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU DIA ADALAH BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA MALFOY!" Teriakan Andromeda cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat semua orang disitu menahan nafas dan diam tanpa kata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau cucuku berteman dengan keluarga Potter, Andromeda? Ada yang salah?" Kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, mereka berbicara sambil berputar dan tetap menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Hohoho… Trik apalagi yang kini kau coba lakukan Narcissa? Menipu keluarga Potter dengan memanfaatkan cucumu?" Andromeda tertawa dibuat-buat dia mengatakan itu sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan konyol dengan tangannya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ANDROMEDA! Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan cucuku seperti itu! Cucuku sama sekali berbeda dengan kami!" Suara Narcissa meninggi dan perlahan… suaranya parau.

"APA KAU BILANG? CUCUMU BERBEDA DENGANMU? DARIMANA KAU BISA MENYIMPULAKN SEPERTI ITU? BUKANKAH KELUARGA KALIAN DARI DULU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPUNYAI PERASAAN? BERHATI DINGIN DAN TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAAN ORANG LAIN. BAHKAN KAKAKMU DAN SUAMIMU DENGAN BANGGANYA JUGA IKUT ANDIL DALAM KEMATIAN SIRIUS BUKAN? PADAHAL JELAS SEKALI, SIRIUS MASIH BERHUBUNGAN DARAH DENGAN KALIAN! DAN DENGAN MUDAHNYA, KAKAKMU MEMBUNUH SIRIUS!" Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada disitu seperti tidak bisa bernafas mendengar pernyataan Andromeda.

Lucius berdiri melihat kedua wanita yang sedari tadi saling berteriak, muka pucatnya bertambah pucat. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia terkejut dengan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Lucius menatapnya, dan dia kaget. Ternyata Arthur yang menepuk pundaknya. Arthur tersenyum menenangkan Lucius. Lucius tersenyum getir kepada Arthur.

Dibawah meja, tangan Draco dan Astoria bertautan, saling mengenggam, tangan Draco meremas tangan Astoria begitu keras. Astoria tahu suaminya itu pasti sakit hatinya, dia tidak mau melepas genggaman Draco ataupun meringis kesakitan karena genggaman Draco. Bagi dia, sakit yang dirasakannya dari genggaman Draco. Belum sebanding, dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hati suaminya.

Scorpius terdiam, dia terdiam seribu kata mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh neneknya Teddy. Sejahat apapun kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya dulu, sekarang mereka sudah berubah kan? Lagian mereka juga sebenarnya ingin lepas dari genggaman penyihir gila itu tapi tidak bisa kan? Kenapa? Kenapa nenek Teddy harus mengungkit kembali masa-masa itu. Walaupun Scorpius tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup di saat penyihir tidak waras itu berkuasa. Tapi Scorpius tahu, Scorpius tahu rasanya. Dan Scorpius mengerti, Scorpius amat sangat mengerti penyesalan kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya. Kenapa disaat semuanya sudah hampir melupakan kejadian itu, kenapa mesti ada yang mengungkit lagi?

Mata Scorpius kabur, pandangan yang seperti ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Di pelupuk matanya, telah ada butiran air bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Sakit, sakit. Scorpius sangat menyayangi keluarganya, dia menyayangi keluarganya walaupun mereka adalah Pelahap Maut. Perasaan sakit Scorpius berkurang disaat dia merasakan seseorang merangkul bahunya. Dia melihat kesamping, dan melihat Albus tersenyum kepadanya. "Tenang saja Scorpius, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenang yaa!" Albus mengatakan itu lembut sambil mengelus punggung Scorpius. Scorpius menyeka air matanya, dan mengangguk mantap kepada Albus. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur dia mempunyai seorang Albus Severus Potter sebagai sahabatnya.

"Aunty Meda, tenang Aunty Meda. Itu masa lalu, sebaiknya kita lupakan bukan? Ayolah Aunty, jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi yaaa…" Harry berdiri di mejanya, mencoba meredakan emosi Andromeda. Bukannya mereda, emosinya malah semakin memuncak.

"APA KAU BILANG HARRY? LUPAKAN? LUPAKAN? HARRY MEREKA TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH BAPTISMU! SATU-SATUNYA KELUARGA YANG KAU MILIKI DAN KAU MENGATAKAN UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEMUANYA?" Suara Andromeda meninggi, walaupun suaranya meninggi. Tapi jelas, suaranya parau seperti Narcissa.

"LUCIUS TIDAK MEMBUNUH SIRIUS! BUKAN LUCIUS YANG MEMBUNUH SIRIUS! LUCIUS TIDAK BERSALAH!" Narcissa membalas perkataan Andromeda dengan tidak kalah tingginya. Kali ini, butir-butir air mata benar-benar jatuh dari mata indah Narcissa. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aunty Cissy benar Aunty Meda. Uncle Lucius tidak membunuh Sirius. Bahkan, Uncle Lucius sempat dipojokkan oleh Sirius bukan?" Suara Harry bergetar, dia mencoba untuk tetap menyikapi masalah yang terjadi di antara dua saudara ini tanpa emosi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, mengungkit kembali kematian Sirius memang hal yang berat untuk Harry. Andromeda benar, Siriuslah satu-satunya keluarga yang Harry miliki. Dan dia hanya sempat menikmati kasih sayang dari ayah baptisnya itu kurang dari 2 tahun.

"Oh baiklah! Mungkin Lucius membunuh Sirius secara 'tidak langsung'. TAPI, BAGAIMANA DENGAN BELLATRIX? BAGAIMANA DENGAN PEREMPUAN GILA ITU? PEREMPUAN GILA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH ANAKKU YANG BARU SAJA MELAHIRKAN CUCUKU!" Teddy terdiam, nafasnya tidak beraturan, tubuhnya bergetar, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Teddy heran, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa neneknya dengan nenek Scorpius? Kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya saja neneknya mau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu yang menyakitkan ini? Victoire hanya bisa mengelus punggung tangan Teddy, berharap dengan elusannya itu akan meredakan amarah Teddy. Teddy tersenyum kepada gadis disampingnya, meyakinkan gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Harry menghela napas, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Andromeda. Dia tahu betul, kematian Tonks dan Lupin begitu membekas dihati Andromeda. Terlebih setelah dia mengetahui, siapa yang membunuh anaknya. Kakaknya, kakak kandungnya sendiri yang pernah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama dengan dia.

Andromeda kembali bergetar, kali ini dia yang menangis. "Nymphadora, putri tunggalku satu-satunya. Dialah yang membuat aku bisa bertahan hidup setelah Ted pergi. Dan dia sekarang telah pergi. Walaupun aku tahu dia pergi untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik untuk Teddy, tapi, tetap saja. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN BELLA TEGA MEMBUNUHNYA? APA KALIAN TAHU PERASAANKU? PERASAAN DISAAT MENGETAHUI BAHWA PUTRI KALIAN DIBUNUH OLEH KAKAKNYA SENDIRI?" Andromeda terduduk lemas, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Narcissa mengangkat mukanya, dilihatnya perempuan yang menangis didepan dia. Perlahan, dia bangkit, "Andi," panggilnya pelan, tangannya ingin menyentuh sisi wajah Andromeda. Tapi, Andromeda menampik tangan itu dengan kasar. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Narcissa mengenggam tangannya yang ditampik oleh Andromeda. Dia bergetar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Andromeda, kakak kandungnya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ini yang kalian inginkan bukan? Ini yang kau dan kakakmu inginkan bukan? Kehancuranku. Kalian ingin aku hancur semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah itu kan? Ini yang kalian inginkan, aku yang hancur karena kehilangan semuanya. Kini, aku hanya mempunyai cucuku. Apakah kalian masih ingin merenggutnya dari sisiku juga?" Andromeda menatap Narcissa sedih, matanya menyiratkan luka, luka yang begitu dalam."Ayo Teddy! Kita pulang!" Andromeda menarik tangan Teddy.

"Andi, tunggu!" Narcissa menarik lengan Andromeda tapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Andromeda dan sukses membuat Narcissa tersungkur ke lantai. "Sudah kubilang, JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"MUM!" Draco berdiri, dia benar-benar tidak tahan kalau ada yang menyakiti ibunya, walaupun itu adalah bibinya sendiri. Draco hendak mengambil tongkatnya dari jubahnya ketika dirasanya seseorang menahan lengannya. Draco melihat ke samping, Astoria menatapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka Draco. Aku yakin Mum juga tidak ingin kita ikut campur dengan masalah dia." bisik Astoria. Draco hanya menghela napas dan duduk kembali.

Narcissa terisak dilantai, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu Andi. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Semenjak kau diusir dari rumah. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu diluar sana. Bagaimana kehidupanmu. Apakah kau bahagia. Aku memikirkanmu Andi." Air mata berjatuhan dari mata indah Narcissa. Dia menunduk menatap lantai, tak berani memandang kakaknya yang menatapnya marah di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau memikirkanku? Huh, bahkan kau saja sudah tidak menganggapku kakakmu lagi bukan? Untuk apa kau susah-susah memikirkanku?" Andromeda menjawab dengan dingin, menatap perempuan didepannya dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR! Selama ini, jauh didalam hati kecilku. Aku masih menganggapmu kakak. Walaupun ayah dan ibu menyuruhku untuk tak pernah menganggapmu ada, tapi tetap saja. Aku tak mungkin membohongi hatiku. Biar bagaimanapun, tidak ada namanya mantan kakak kan? Kau adalah kakakku, begitu seterusnya sampai kita mati." Narcissa memandang Andromeda dengan air mata menggenangi wajahnya.

Andromeda memandangi wajah adik perempuannya itu, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Dia pun langsung memeluk adik perempuannya dengan sangat erat. "Oh Cissy… Cissy adik kecilku… Betapa aku merindukanmu Cissy… Cissy…" Andromeda terisak di bahu Narcissa, dia membelai lembut rambut pirang Narcissa yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia rasakan. "Andiii… Andi kakakku… Maafkan perlakuanku selama ini… Maafkan aku Andi… Maafkan juga perlakuan ayah dan ibu kepadamu… Dan juga, maafkan…" Ucapan Narcissa melambat di katanya yang terakhir, "Maafkan Bella…"

"Tunggu dulu! Jelaskan padaku! Apa maksud dari ini semua? Kenapa Grandma memanggil Grandma Scorpie dengan sebutan adik? Lalu, siapa itu Bellatrix? Bukankah dia yang membunuh Mum and Dad? Kenapa kalian mengenalnya? Dan… Kenapa kalian menyebutnya… Saudara?" Semua tanda tanya di kepala Teddy dia keluarkan sekarang. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi di depannya.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan Teddy." Arthur berbicara sambil menatap putra baptis Harry itu. "Narcissa dan Andromeda adalah saudara. Mereka saudara kandung."

"WHAT?" seluruh anak-anak yang berada di ruangan ini terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Arthur. "Tapi… Tapi, Grandma tidak pernah memberitahu kalau dia bersaudara dengan Nyonya Malfoy?" Teddy bertanya kepada Arthur, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bingungnya didepan semuanya. Kalau iya, neneknya dan nenek Scorpius itu bersaudara, harusnya, neneknya itu bercerita kepadanya.

"Untuk yang ini, biar aku yang lanjutkan Arthur." Andromeda melepaskan pelukannya dari Narcissa serta membantu adiknya itu untuk berdiri sambil menyeka air matanya yang membasahi wajahnya, dia pun bercerita.

"Grandma, diusir dari rumah. Grandma diusir dari rumah karena Grandma tetap nekat untuk menikah dengan kakekmu. Seorang penyihir berstatus muggle-born. Keluarga Grandma adalah keluarga yang selalu menjunjung tinggi status darah murni. Begitu mereka mengetahui bahwa Grandma akan menikah dengan seorang muggle-born. Mereka mengusir Grandma dan menghapus nama Grandma dari silsilah keluarga. Grandma mempunyai 2 orang saudara perempuan. Satu adik dan satu lagi kakak. Grandma tidak pernah memberitahumu karena menurut Grandma itu tidak penting. Toh, Grandma sendiri sudah tidak dianggap oleh mereka. Tapi ternyata, setelah kematian Voldemort. Semuanya berubah." Narcissa tersenyum menatap Andromeda, dia merangkul bahu kakaknya yang sangat dia rindukan itu. "Narcissa ini adalah adik perempuan Grandma. Sementara, kakak perempuan Grandma…" Andromeda menunduk sedih, dia tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Narcissa menatap Andromeda dengan sedih, dia merasa juga bersalah karena selama ini dia tinggal dengan Bellatrix. "Kakak kami yang paling tua, adalah Bellatrix Lestrange." Narcissa meneruskan perkataannya sambil mengusap bahu Andromeda. Dia tidak berani menatap Teddy. Pasti Teddy sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa ibunya meninggal ditangan bibinya sendiri.

Teddy melongo tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Narcissa. Tatapan matanya kosong memandang dua orang perempuan didepannya. Kakinya mendadak lemas, dan dia terduduk di lantai. Victoire memekik kecil melihat Teddy. "Jadi Mum… Mum dibunuh… dibunuh oleh…" Teddy menatap mereka, masih tidak mau memercayai kenyataan yang terbentang di depannya. Narcissa mengangguk kecil, "Ya, ibumu dibunuh oleh bibinya sendiri." Teddy tercengang, dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang bibi tega membunuh keponakannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, seperti apa buruknya masa-masa disaat Voldemort berkuasa?

"Teddy, disaat Voldemort berkuasa. Segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Voldemort menarik seluruh sisi jahat dari manusia. Menjadikan manusia itu, manusia tanpa perasaan seperti dirinya." Harry berbicara sambil berjalan menuju ke arah anak baptisnya itu. Dia menepuk pundak Teddy, "Tapi Teddy, seperti yang aku selalu bilang kepadamu. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyesali kematian kedua orang tuamu. Karena mereka berdua merupakan orang-orang yang juga berjasa dalam masa perang besar itu. Mereka meninggal untuk membela kebenaran. Mereka meninggal, demi membuat hidup yang indah dan layak untuk kau tepati Teddy."

Teddy mengangguk menatap ayah baptisnya itu. Dia bangga akan kedua orangtuanya. Bangga terhadap mereka walaupun mereka hanya sebentar memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada Teddy. "Tunggu dulu!" Suara cempreng Albus memecah suasana sedih dirumah itu.

"Kalau Granny Meda dan Granny Cissy bersaudara, itu artinya, Teddy dan Scorpie…" Albus berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Teddy dan Scorpius. Andromeda tertawa pelan, "Hahaha… Ya, tentu saja kau benar Albus, mereka bersaudara!" Scorpius tertawa senang sambil memeluk Albus, tapi dia berhenti tertawa ketika dirasanya ada yang lain dengan Albus. "Kau kenapa Al?" Scorpie memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya lebih dekat.

"Tidak ada Scorpie, aku hanya iri. Kalian bisa bersaudara, padahal kalian kan orang-orang yang paling aku inginkan untuk menjadi saudaraku. Kenapa aku juga tidak bisa bersaudara denganmu Scorpiie?" Albus cemberut kepada Scorpie. Sementara Teddy tertawa melihat ekspresi Albus, "Hahaha… Tenang saja Al, sebentar lagi. Kau dan Scorpie juga akan bersaudara kok! Walaupun, persaudaraan kalian lumayan jauh sih." Al dan Scorpie menatap Teddy dengan ekspresi heran. "Maksudmu Ted?"

Teddy tertawa keras sekali, lalu dia melihat Victoire disampingnya. Gadis cantik itu juga bingung dengan ekspresi Teddy dan maksud dari perkataan Teddy itu tadi. Teddy tersenyum, dia menghadap Victoire, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil merah dari jubahnya. Teddy berlutut di depan Victoire sambil membuka kotak kecil merah itu dan Victoire memekik kecil melihat isinya. "Victoire William Weasley, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Victoire membekap mulut manisnya dengan tangannya, "Teddy, aku… aku… Tentu saja, Teddy. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrimu!" Victoire memeluk Teddy bahagia. "Tunggu dulu!" suara cempreng Albus kembali memecah keromantisan yang sedang hinggap di dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

"Teddy saudaraku, lalu Victoire anak dari Uncle Bill…" Albus melanjutkan perkataan Scorpie "Dan Uncle Bill adalah kakak dari Mum… Jadi, kalau Victoire dan Teddy menikah…" Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu berteriak, "BERARTI KITA AKAN MENJADI SAUDARAAAAAAA!" Albus dan Scorpie memeluk satu sama lain, mereka berteriak-teriak dan berjoget-joget diatas kursinya sambil menyanyikan lagu-entah-apa-itu yang jelas liriknya, 'Kami bersaudara' saja. Draco mendelik melihat anaknya berdiri diatas kursi seperti itu, sungguh sangat tidak Malfoy sekali. Sementara yang lain, tertawa melihat dua bocah itu terus-terusan bersorak sorai.

"Eheeem, baiklah… Baiklaah…" Deheman Arthur kembali meredakan hiruk pikuk di ruangan itu. "Karena semua anggota keluarga kita sepertinya sudah lengkap. Kita mulai acara ini! Semuanya, mari kita bersulang untuk berkumpulnya kembali dua orang saudara yang terpisah! Untuk Narcissa dan Andromeda!" "UNTUK NARCISSA DAN ANDROMEDA!" serentak terdengar bunyi 'ting' dari gelas-gelas yang beradu.

Diantara hiruk pikuk itu, Harry melangkah mendekati Ginny, "Bagaimana sayang? Benarkan firasatku tadi?" Ginny hanya tertawa dan mencium pipi Harry. "Kuakui, untuk kali ini firasatmu benar Harry!"


End file.
